


Videos Stored on Burton and Meng's Hand Terminals

by Impala_Chick



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Pining, video messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Amos sends a video message to Prax, after weeks of missing him. Prax quickly replies, and finally extends an invitation.
Relationships: Amos Burton/Praxidike Meng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Videos Stored on Burton and Meng's Hand Terminals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partypaprika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/gifts).



> I really loved a lot of your prompt tags so I played around with a future epistolary format. I hope you enjoy this fic treat!

Begin video transcript

[Camera focuses on Amos’ torso. He’s seated at a workbench inside the Rocinante]

Hey, Doc. We didn’t really say if we were going to keep in touch or not, but I figure we should, on account of the fact that we’ve been through a lot together.

[Amos picks up the camera, and pans to an interior wall of the Rocinante. Green plants protrude from the walls]

I also wanted to show you these. I named them Prax panels, after you. It seemed like the right thing to do, to keep these plants alive. Besides, it brightens up the inside of the ship. I’d nearly forgotten what plants even look like until you came along. 

[Camera jostles and then focuses on Amos’ face]

Say hi to Mei for me.

Video ends

* * *

Begin video transcript

[Camera is focused on Prax’s face. He’s sitting down and there are green plants growing behind him]

Amos, I know it’s been a while. I’m sorry for that. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to hear from me, considering, you know… everything. Mei is doing great, actually. We finally have a routine here. There’s a makeshift school she goes to with the other children during the day, and I’ve been rebuilding all of our planting structures and salvaging as many plants as I can. 

We have our own apartment now, which is really great. I’m glad so many have chosen to return and help with the rebuild. 

[Prax picks up the camera, focuses the camera on plants behind him, and then turns the camera back on his face]

Ganymede will always be home to me, but I do miss the Rocinante. Life here can be rather boring compared to everything you and your crew got mixed up in. Stay safe out there. I hope you are close enough to actually video call one of these days.

Video ends

* * *

Begin video transcript

[Camera is focused on Amos’ face]

Doc, it’s funny you mention being sort of bored, because shit has been calm lately. Maybe too calm? Anyway, I do miss you. I don’t really talk about that shit much, but you should know that I do. 

I get why Ganymede is your home. Mei deserves to grow up there. I’ve found that plants can be quite calming, so I do get it.

Maybe I’m not as attached to the Roci as I thought. I sort of wish...

[Amos seems to stare off into space for a moment]

Anyway, talk to you later.

Video ends

* * *

Begin video transcript

[Prax is smiling at the camera. Mei runs by in the background]

Come visit us, Amos! If you aren’t busy, we would love to have you. It never even occurred to me that you’d ever want to take a break from the Roci.

[Camera pans across a modest-sized field, with plants sticking up at different heights]

At least I can guarantee that you’ll see some plants.

[Prax waves]

Video ends

* * *

Begin video transcript

[Camera is focused on Amos’ face. He’s grinning]

See you in two days. Looks like the Roci is going to be docking for at least a week. We could use a little break and some restocking, anyway.

[Amos reaches up to turn off the video, but pauses]

I’m really looking forward to seeing you. Both of you. 

[Amos smiles softly]

Video ends


End file.
